A Day in the Life
by ilovetraciethoms
Summary: Basically a 'how it all started' MaureenJoanne fic. It's kinda preRENT, but I changed the time period to now, because I have no idea what the 80's was like. Please R&R. Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish...

**A DAY IN THE LIFE…**

**CH. 1 – HER EYES**

**(Maureen POV)**

Stupid Mark. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? I had had a bad day and I was drunk. I kissed some random hot guy in a bar, so what? That's all. Nothing else happened. But he was livid, which is something one rarely sees. Angry is not a good color for that boy. Anyway, he broke up with me. I suppose it's for the best. He spent more time with that damn camera than me anyway. Whatever. That kind of gets you up to speed. I am quickly walking in the West Village. I don't know where I'm going nor do I care. I don't really want to go home; too many pictures of Mark and me. I need a drink. I decide to go to the nearest bar. It's then that I realize I don't have a clue as to where the nearest bar is. I look up from my fixed gaze just in time to realize I'm going to crash into someone.

"Shit," I hear her say. She was talking into a cell phone. I bent down to clean up the papers that had flown everywhere when her briefcase fell.

"Thank you," I heard her mutter.

"No problem. I'm sorry about your papers," I reply somewhat grateful for the distraction.

"I'll call you back," she says to whoever was on the other end of the call.

I stand up holding a messy stack of papers and get my first real look at the woman. She is African-American, probably 5'3", short curly brown hair, and was wearing a very expensive looking business suit. The thing that struck me the most, however, were her eyes. Dark. Almost black. _Wow, _I think silently to myself, _she's hot! Wait, since when do I like girls?_

"I'm Maureen," I say, oh-so-intelligently. _Brilliant, Maureen._ She smiles when she sees the face I make. Oh God, that smile.

"Joanne Jefferson."

I should have known. Hot woman, hot name. Suddenly my mind was wandering. I was imagining what I would sound like screaming her name in the throes of passion. _What the fuck!_ I shook the thought away and must have blushed, judging by the smirk on her perfect face.

"I'm so sorry I crashed into you. I had a horrible day at work and just wanted to get home. Can I buy you a drink or coffee or something to make it up to you?"

_God, she's cute._ Joanne was still trying to straighten her stuff out. I took this time to quickly look her up and down. She looks like a brilliant lawyer or something. And hot in pinstripes.

"I'd love that," I say with a charming smile.

"Great."

We turn and head in the direction of a coffee shop. Suddenly, the day is looking up, and I no longer need that drink quite so bad.

**A/N: Please R&R...I have another chapter but I don't know whether or not to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 – TALL, DECAF, CAPPUCCINO**

**(Joanne POV)**

Well, this day is certainly looking up. I had been having the shittiest day. Work was horrible. Although, I must say, that it is thanks to the horrible day I had, that I am sitting having coffee with the most amazing, most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. _That's not all I'd like to lay on her._ Wow. That thought came out of nowhere. I've known I am a lesbian for quite some time. At one point, I tried to deny it. I quickly realized, however, that I can not pretend to be someone or something that I'm not. Deal with it.

Anyway, enough about me. Back to Maureen. Maureen Johnson. Hot. I'd found out quite a bit about her since our accident, such as she loves tall, decaf, cappuccinos. "They're all I ever get," she told me with a smile while we were ordering our drinks. She's a performance artist that specializes in protests. She has beautiful long brown hair. _I bet it would look gorgeous draped around us creating a tent while kissing. _And one more thing; she has the most radiant smile. She can easily light up a room. Accompanying that smile, of course, is the cutest laugh I've ever heard. She's sitting across from me telling me a story about one of her protests. She's so enthusiastic. I feel bad. I wasn't so badly to pay attention to what she's telling me, but she's got me in a complete trance. I don't understand. This is not like me. I'm not one to fall so fast, and the fact that we're complete opposites doesn't help my confusion. But she's perfect. Completely, simply, perfect. I smile at the thought. She noticed.

"Joanne?" She's waving her hands at me.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!"

"Joanne, did you hear a word I said?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt, but a smile crossing her face. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, well, um, I mean…I was. Then I began thinking how amazing this day has turned out. Um, Maureen, can I ask you something?" _I'm nervous. What the hell! I'm Joanne Jefferson, Attorney. I don't get nervous!_

"Sure," Maureen replied brightly, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Um, I was wondering, well, would you maybe have dinner with me tomorrow night?" _Phew, that was more difficult than I anticipated._

Maureen, such a tease…I hope. She's making the most adorable face. Pondering, I suppose, If she sound enjoy that. _Dear God, please say yes._ Suddenly, she smiles brightly.

"I'd love to, Joanne!"

_YES!_

"Great. How's seven? My place," I say, quite relieved and suddenly quite confidant. I pull a pen out of my briefcase and write my name, address, and phone number on a napkin. _Oh God. Classy, Joanne._

We stand, I pay for our coffees, and we head for the door. We glance at our watches simultaneously. I smile realizing we had just spent two and a half hours in that coffee shop.

"Anyway, I have to run. Got a protest to work on. I had an excellent time today. Thank you for the coffee and everything. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at seven," Maureen smiled. I went weak in the knees. I approached her, giving her a hug. She hugged back. Not a 'just friends' hug by any means. Hips and chests were suggestively pushed together. I smiled.

As we pulled apart, she whispered in my ear, "Till tomorrow" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We pulled apart and she smirked.

"Bye Joanne."

"Bye Maureen," I barely choked out, for she had turned around and never have I seen pants so tight or an ass so fine. _Calm down, Joanne _I told myself. It's only a few hours till I get to see her again, but time is already moving at a snail's pace. In the meantime, I have to get home and relieve some of this tension. I smiled wickedly knowing exactly who I'd be thinking about when I came that night. Ah, it's good to be me.

**A/N: These first two chapters have been quite short; third is on the way, and quite long. Please review. I quite enjoy reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to all of you reviewers. They're great. Again, I do not own RENT.

**CH.3 – MIXED AROMAS**

**(Joanne POV)**

5:30 am. I groan, rolling out of bed and turning off my alarm clock. I glance down running my hands over my toned stomach. Ever since I've had my own apartment I've slept nude. I love the feeling of my skin on my white silk sheets, and nothing really makes me more comfortable with myself. I walk into my bathroom, over to my shower, and turn on the cold water. Yes. Cold. My dreams last night were filled with the lovely Maureen. This morning, as soon as I awoke, I knew I would need a cold shower. I would really rather pleasure myself, but alas, I didn't really have time. So a shower it is. All throughout my shower I found my hands wandering. Sliding over my toned stomach, one hand slowly trailing up between my breasts, the other down to rub my smooth thighs, all the while my mind consumed by thoughts of Maureen. I snapped back into reality quickly, realizing that if I didn't hurry my ass up I'd be late for work. I turned off the icy water and climbed out of the shower. "Fuck," I said aloud when I noticed I'd forgotten to grab a towel out of the dryer. I stood on the rug, drip-drying a bit so I don't completely soak my plushy white carpet. I walked from my room, down the hallway, through my living room, past the kitchen and over to the washroom, all the while stark naked. I smiled. My home life is not what most people would expect. At work, I'm fairly quiet, I keep to myself, and I wear conservative yet quite sexy suits. At home, I'm completely opposite. I wear as little as possible, I sing and dance a lot, I'm quite rowdy when drunk, and if I'm alone, chances are I'm nude. I grab a towel from the dryer, quickly dry my still glistening body off, and towel dry my short hair while walking back to my bedroom. I walk over to my dresser, open a drawer and pull out a black thong and matching bra. I hurriedly slip them on and not really wanting to deal with pantyhose today, I decide on a black pantsuit, complete with shirt and tie. I run in the bathroom, quickly brush my teeth while trying to do something my hair. Finally getting it to look somewhat decent, I quickly apply a minimal amount of make up, run back to my room, frantically throw on my black heels, grab my keys and briefcase, and run out the door.

**(Maureen POV)**

I awoke to the sound of a jackhammer outside my window. I didn't want to be awake yet, so I curled up around my body pillow and tried to fall back into my peaceful slumber. But instead, my mind was filled with thoughts of Joanne. Suddenly, I no longer wanted to sleep, so I just lay there, thinking.

Yesterday was so amazing. Well, the later part of it anyway. Joanne. Ah, she's the most amazing person I've ever met, not to mention the most attractive. I can't believe we talked for two and a half hours. After we went our separate ways, I went home and lay on my couch just thinking. I couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. After a while of recapping, I decided a very cold shower was in order. This was all so new to me. I had never reacted this way to a woman before. I had always appreciated the female body, and kissed a couple girls at parties, but it was while playing truth or dare. But even thought I did appreciate the female body, I'd never considered really touching a woman or being intimate with one at all. But it seems that since I laid eyes on Joanne, that's all I can think about. Don't get me wrong. I can't wait to get to know her better, personality wise. But whenever I think about her eyes, or her smile, or her small cute hands, I find myself very aroused. I keep imagining slowly taking off that extremely sexy suit, laying her down on my bed, and just exploring her gorgeous mocha body with my hands. No kissing, no making love, just simply touching her. I find myself more and more wanting to make her come simply so I can see the look of pure bliss on her face. I'm constantly thinking about her and we only met yesterday. This feeling is so amazing. I've always been one to be attracted to people rather quickly, but this feels so much deeper. Right, I guess you could say.

I've been lying in my bed thinking about her since 8:00 this morning. It's now 10:30. I suppose I should get up and do something. It might make 7:00 tonight come sooner. I climb out of my king size bed and straighten the sheets. I pull my huge crimson down comforter all the way up and neatly place all seven pillows in their correct locations. I'm kind of anal that way. I straighten the curtains on the bed's canopy and turn to my closet. _Ah, what to wear. I wonder what the weather is like. _I cross to my window and open the blinds. A gorgeous day. Bright sun, birds chirping, very few clouds. A beautiful New York day. However, being that it is still only April, I decide on skintight jeans, a red short-sleeved Billabong shirt, white and red Adidas shoes, and my favorite jacket. White with red lining, a red hood, and the Canadian flag on the back. Finished dressing, I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair; a high ponytail, easy and playfully flirty. Perfect. I walked into my kitchen, grabbed my keys and a bottle of water and I was out. I figure a nice walk will be great; around the village, maybe through a park. Wherever I can that may help pass time quickly. God, I can't wait to see Joanne again.

**(Joanne POV)**

Work was fairly uneventful. Basically the same old shit happened; bitchy clients, dickhead co-workers, and my mom. She has, yet again, found another Harvard grad to fix me up with, someone perfect in her eyes. There is one small problem. This particular grad, along with the rest of my future 'prospects', has a certain appendage that I'm not particularly fond of. Therefore, I'm not interested. Just the thought makes me cringe. My mom still clings to the hope that one day I'll marry a handsome man and have kids. The getting married part, I'm all for. And I love kids, so hell yeah. But I'm gay, plain and simple. So if and when I do get married, it will not be to a man. I don't know how many times I've told her. Oh well. She's a mom, she's allowed, I suppose. Anyway, work is over, thank God. I got out early today. It's only 4:00 and I'm almost home. I walk into my building, onto the elevator, and up to my apartment on the 9th floor. I unlock my door and walk in, immediately tossing my keys on the counter and putting my briefcase in the living room. Ah, home sweet home. I love it here. My black furniture the perfect contrast to the white carpet and walls. I venture to my bedroom and undress, putting my clothes neatly away. I walk into my bathroom and started the shower, this time warm. Also, I remember to grab a towel this time around. After a rather relaxing shower, I throw on some lounge clothes, perfect for cooking in. I do my hair, however, knowing perfectly well what would happen if I didn't. I straighten up my room since I'd left it looking like a tornado had hit this morning.

I return to the living room and turn on my CD player to shuffle. Entering the kitchen I pull a Smirnoff Twisted Raspberry from the fridge, my favorite, and begin to prepare dinner. Earlier, I decided on something simple for dinner. Chicken fettuccini alfredo. While all that is preparing, I set the table. Two tall white candles, black plates, and white cloth placemats decorate my contemporary black table. I also pull a pricey bottle of white wine and start that chilling on ice. Everything is almost ready. Everything but me, that is. It's 6:45; I run to my room, put my lounge clothes back in my drawer and pull this very sexy short black dress from my closet. I slip into it and make sure it fits correctly. Yep. It's tight in all the right spots. I slip on another pair of heels and spray just enough Victoria's Secret Love Spell just as the doorbell rings…

Meanwhile…

**(Maureen POV)**

At 4:00 I started heading back to my apartment. I was only four blocks away, no biggie. Upon arriving home, I immediately started laying out my clothes, something revealing, but not slutty. I was searching through my closet and I found it. _Perfect. _This gorgeous, and rather sexy, knee-length red dress. Thin straps, low V-cut, and it showed just enough of my breasts. I couldn't help but run a hand over them as I remembered the way the dress fits me. I pulled a red thong from my underwear drawer, and closed it, knowing the dress did not require a bra. Now, shoes. Black strappy heels. There is a tiny black bow right where the dress comes to a 'V' and will be accentuated perfectly by black heels. I smiled at the outfit laid out on my bed. Now, on to my shower. My shower took much longer than I planned. I shampooed my hair and got turned on, so I did some teasing. While washing my body, I kept imagining a certain lawyer's petite hands, and I began squirming, touching, and teasing erogenous areas simultaneously. I started moaning, loudly, with every flick of my fingertip. Finally, I pushed two fingers inside and that was that. My orgasm was definitely one for the books. It was amazing. I slowly slid to the floor of the shower as I let the feelings wash over me. I felt the water getting cold and decided to get out. I quickly dried and threw on some shorts and a tank top while I got ready. I decided to do my hair curly and leave it down. I applied the perfect amount of make up and went to my bedroom. I slipped on the thong, followed by the dress and my shoes, carefully lacing them up my calves. I strategically sprayed some Strawberries 'n' Champagne, grabbed my purse and keys, and headed to Joanne's. I arrived outside her door a couple minutes early. _What the…!_ I could hear the faint sounds of Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' coming form her stereo. I smiled to myself imagining her cooking and dancing seductively to that song. I felt myself become slightly aroused at the thought of her perfect ass swaying in time with the music. _Cool your jets, Maureen._ I shook the thought away and rang the doorbell. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I was about to see.

**(Joanne POV)**

Checking my hair and makeup in the small mirror I had hanging on the wall by the door, I took a deep breath. But as I opened the door, I quickly realized that a deep breath was not enough preparation for the vision I was currently seeing. My jaw nearly hit the floor. Maureen looked stunning. Red is definitely this woman's color.

"Hi. It's so great to see you again. You look amazing," I said smiling. She blushed. God, I wish I had a camera right now.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she winked at me.

I stood back holding the door open so she could step into my apartment. I closed the door behind Maureen and was immediately embraced in a tight hug. Rather shocked, I didn't respond instantly, but quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, as hers were already around my shoulders. I smiled, loving the warmth of the embrace, and quietly sighed. I love hugs.

"Mmm. I could stay like this forever," Maureen said, barely above a whisper.

"So could I," I said, pulling away slightly so I could look at her. She was smiling…and getting closer. I smiled, realizing what was about to happen. I leaned into her closing the rest of the gap. The kiss was amazing, unlike anything or any kiss I've every experienced. I think Maureen felt the same way, considering the moan I felt escape her throat. I pulled away smiling and just looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were still parted slightly. I giggled a bit causing her to open her eyes.

"Ready to eat? I hope you like Italian," I asked, really hoping she wouldn't say no, because I was not in the mood for Pizza Hut. As a matter of fact, after that kiss, eating _food_ was the last thing I wanted. Eating something, or rather some_one,_ else sounded considerably more appealing right at the moment.

"I love Italian. It smells wonderful!" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. I took that opportunity to kiss her lightly and before she could respond, I turned and walked into the kitchen. I looked back at her and laughed out loud at the fake pouty look on her face, which in turn made her laugh. I made a mental note, however, to watch out for that look. I'm sure it could be lethal.

I poured us both a glass of wine and dished up dinner. We sat down and proceeded to eat. Maureen kept making all these sexy little noises. For instance, she had a bite of pasta and a sip of wine and she moaned quietly, but loud enough so I could hear. I don't even think she realized she did it. I squirmed in my seat becoming rather turned on. _Now is so not a good time, _I scolded myself.

**(Maureen POV)**

After dinner, I helped Joanne carry the dishes over to the sink, following her lead of course, as I had no clue what she wanted me to do with them. I returned to the table and grabbed my glass of wine, refilling it with the tasty beverage. I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, slowly sipping my wine and quietly watching Joanne. She's so gorgeous, even doing the dishes. I don't know how she does it. Maybe it's the air of lawyerly confidence she has. I'm not sure. She's not arrogant by any means, just confident. She knows what she wants and how to get it. I slowly walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her exposed shoulder. I felt her jump a tiny bit, not expecting it, but she quickly relaxed into the embrace.

"Dinner was delicious. Thank you," I said quietly, lightly kissing her neck, and replacing my chin to her shoulder. I felt, more than heard, her moan at the feather light touch. I smiled and quietly sighed, loving the feeling of simply holding her.

We both decided to watch a movie for the remainder of the evening. I went to the bathroom to freshen up while she tried to decide on a movie, which didn't exactly happen. I came walking back down the hall from the bathroom, and upon seeing Joanne trying to pick a movie, I stopped and leaned against the wall. I just stood there watching her. She's cute when she's frustrated. I felt a bit voyeuristic as this was the second time tonight that I just stood watching her without her knowing, but quickly brushed off the feeling. After all, she's just picking a movie, it's not like she's in the shower or anything. _Oops, shouldn't have thought about that._ I giggled a bit, partly at the thought, but also partly to announce my presence.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, still smiling while walking towards her. She just smiled at me. She stood up straight and wrapped her arms around my waist as I approached.

"Why don't you pick a movie while I go freshen up?" Great. Now I have to pick. Well, I suppose I can't go wrong. I mean, she's not going to hate a movie that she owns. I decided on "My Best Friend's Wedding." I had never seen it, but it looked and sounded like a good chick flick, and a good cuddling movie, which is what I was mainly going for. I don't really care if the movie is good. I just want to cuddle with her.

By the time Joanne came back into the living room, I already had the movie in and to the main menu. I kinda think she was watching me, the same way I had watched her, because she took forever. I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me, smiling invitingly. She smiled and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she took off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her, while leaning her head on my shoulder and lacing our fingers together. I laid my head on top of hers, smiling. She smells so good. It's kind of a mixed scent; cinnamon and vanilla. I love it.

By the end of the movie, she ended up curled up in a ball with her head in my lap, sound asleep. I hadn't paid any attention to the past half hour of the movie. I just sat there, the same position I started in, watching her and running my fingers through her hair. I enjoyed that more than the movie, I think. She's so different when she's asleep. She's almost vulnerable. Almost. She looks like a little kitten right now, all curled up in a tiny ball, and I can almost hear her purring. She's so cute. I'm falling so fast for her, which is so not like me. Usually I keep my walls up for quite some time, but with Joanne, I feel like I don't need to. I think she feels the same way, and that thought makes me want to squeal with happiness.

Joanne starts to stir and tries to roll over, and in the process manages to almost fall off the couch. I quickly reacted, catching her right at the edge. She smiled, but was still sound asleep. How does she do it? I started to run my fingers lightly along her jaw line, trying to wake her up.

"Joanne," I whispered. No response whatsoever. "Joanne" I said again, a bit louder this time. She stirred a little bit, but not much. Finally, when I realized that nothing was really happening, I bent over and kissed her. I felt her start to kiss back a little, but still thought she was asleep until I felt her hand push the back of my head closer to her. A bit later, I managed to pull away, realizing that we both needed a minor thing called air. I looked down at her and just smiled, running my hand through her hair.

"I really hate to do this but I have to get home. I have work tomorrow morning. Protesting is my passion, but it doesn't pay the bills," I said, smiling and giggling a bit. She knew already that I work at a bookstore fairly close to her office. It's a wonder we've never met before. I guess timing is everything. Had we met even hours before we did, I would have still been with Mark, and that could have gotten ugly. Maybe tomorrow I can time my break with her lunch and surprise her. That would be a nice distraction. I was brought out of my reverie by her sighing and sitting up. I reached over and laced our fingers together not wanting to lose contact with her completely. I pushed myself up from the couch, rather clumsily I might add, because a certain lawyer had caused my left leg to fall asleep from the knee down. She watched and just laughed at me, saying nothing. I blushed a bit, and then retorted, "This is your fault, you know!"

"I know," she said. Her lips then curved into a bit of a wicked smile, "Want me to kiss it better?"

"God, yes," I said, almost too desperately. But before she could do anything, I placed my hands to stop her. "But now is not the time." _WHAT! Maureen, do you realize what you just did? AH! What on earth! Why did you say that! _I looked down at her, smiling halfheartedly. She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled anyway. "The anticipation is killer, but it will only make it that much better." She knew I was right.

I pulled her up from the couch and we made our way to the door. I pulled her into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go. We stood there for what seemed like no time at all, but was really like ten minutes. I love spending time with her, but it goes by too quickly. I pulled away a bit but then leaned in to kiss her. She's the most amazing kisser. It's so different from kissing a man. Her lips are so soft and our bodies seem to mesh together perfectly. I placed my hand behind her head, pulling her closer, and let my other hand find it's way to her waist. Hers slid down my back and rested, gently, on my ass. I quietly moaned at the feeling. Reluctantly, I pulled away and reached for the door handle.

"Thanks again for dinner and the movie, Joanne. I had a wonderful time. Do you wanna go out on Friday night? Maybe catch a movie, dinner, go for a walk. Sound good?" Joanne smiled and leaned in to kiss me once again.

"I'd love to," she said between kisses. I was ecstatic.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good day at work," I didn't want to leave.

"You too. Be safe getting home," she leaned against the door as I started to walk away. "Bye Maureen. Thanks for tonight." I turned around and walked back and kissed her goodbye once more.

"Bye Joanne." I more than reluctantly walked away, already planning the details for our date on Friday night. Tonight was so amazing, I don't know if I'll be able to top it, but I'll sure as hell try. _Maybe I'll try and top **her** as well!_ I sighed and headed out the door of Joanne's apartment building.

**A/N: Please review. I'm having a great time writing, and the reviews make updates come faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROSES**

**(Joanne POV)**

It's finally Friday, thank God. I haven't seen Maureen since she was at my house on Tuesday night. We have talked on the phone everyday since then. I love talking to her, whether on the phone or in person. She's so easy to talk to, I feel like I could tell her anything. I hope she feels the same. I hope I don't come across as a hard-ass lawyer that's not easy to talk to. Even if that's the case, it's just a front. But considering all the phone time, I think it's fine.

Work is going surprisingly well today. Not that many calls, mostly just boring paperwork. But the day is going by pretty fast, until my mom knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said distantly, trying to finish up a file before I left for the day. My mom walked in and I immediately knew she had something up her sleeve. "Hey Mom. Before you even start, I've already met someone. Her name is Maureen, and she's wonderful, and amazing, and the best thing that's ever happened to me." As I told her that, my smile seemed to get bigger with every word.

"Are you sure, baby? I just want you to be happy, and whoever brings that to you, I'm grateful for." She looked at me and smiled, albeit awkwardly.

"Thank you, Mom." I walked to her and gave her a hug. I could tell that she still had a hard time accepting that her only baby girl wasn't ever going to bring home a man as a potential husband, but at least now she's trying. "I've got to get outta here. I have a date tonight." I turned and gathered all my things and put them in my briefcase. I kissed my mom on the cheek and left the building.

I walked home in a bit of a daze, trying to imagine what Maureen could possibly have in mind for tonight. She had told me to wear semi-laid back clothes; I'm guessing that means jeans and a jacket of some sort. But what could that possibly mean for what we're going to do? She mentioned a movie and dinner, as for what else, I have no clue.

I entered my apartment and was totally shocked, and a little scared, as well as completely moved. On the corner of my counter sat a bottle of Merlot chilling on ice and a glass next to it. I set my briefcase on the counter and poured a glass of wine. In a sort of makeshift pathway from the living room to my bedroom, were tons of rose petals in all different colors. It was beautiful. I followed the path down the hallway to my closed bedroom door. As I approached the door, I became a bit nervous. I had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door. When I opened the door, I was awestruck. Scattered all over my room were tons more rose petals, colors all mixed together. Red, yellow, pink, and orange; it was gorgeous. On my dresser was a dozen long stemmed red roses. My eyes were welling up with tears. In the middle of my bed was an adorable pink jacket with a white heart on the back. And rested against all of my pillows was a huge tan teddy bear holding a big heart. Sitting on the bear's lap was an envelope with my name on it. I set my glass of Merlot next to my vase of roses and reached for the envelope. Opening it, I instantly smiled.

_JOANNE,_

_I HAD THE MOST AMAZING TIME WITH YOU THE OTHER NIGHT. I ONLY HOPE THAT YOU HAD AS GOOD A TIME AS ME, AND THAT I CAN EVENTUALLY REPAY YOU. YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON I'VE EVER BEEN BLESSED WITH KNOWING, AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, STARTING TONIGHT. I'LL BE THERE AT 6:00 TO GET YOU. HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER. I CAN'T WAIT._

LOVE, MAUREEN 

_P.S. – I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MESS :)_

I was crying by the time I finished reading it. She is the sweetest person I've ever met. It's 5:30 and I decided to get dressed. I put away my suit, pulled on some jeans, shoes, and a white tank top. I walked over to my bed and put on my new jacket. It's so soft and will always remind me of Maureen. I'll keep it forever. I went in the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup, and grabbing my glass of wine and note, returned to the living room. I stuck the note on the fridge with a magnet and just as I was putting my briefcase away, I heard a knock on the door.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I have another one coming up right away. Please Review. As always, it's greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DATE**

**(Maureen POV)**

I'm so excited for this date tonight. I think it's going to be a lot of fun. But mainly I just want to be with Joanne.

I walked up to her door and knocked precisely at 6:00, just as I said I would. She opened the door absolutely beaming, and, of course, I smiled in return. She stood back and allowed me into her apartment and closed the door behind me. Before I could really even look at her in her laid back clothes, my back was shoved against the door and she was kissing me. I quickly responded and was running my hands through her hair and down her back. I moaned when I felt her tongue on my lips begging to be let in. I immediately obliged. I slid my hands down and into her back pockets pulling her as close to me as possible. She was now kissing my jaw line and down my neck and I couldn't even think straight. I put my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her back up. I kissed her ferociously and I suddenly was made aware of her right hand, which I seemed to have forgotten about. She was sliding it up the front of my shirt. When it reached its destination, I'm not sure who moaned louder. This was amazing; like nothing I'd ever felt. I'm guessing it's because, since she's a woman as well, she knows what feels good. Whatever the reason, she's fuckin' good at it.

"Oh…God," I managed to get out, although I'm not quite sure how. She looked at me and smiled knowing exactly the effect she was having on me. Suddenly, she pulled away completely. "What the…?" I opened my eyes completely confused. She was just standing there looking at me, smiling. "How rude," I said, mimicking Stephanie from Full House. I made my trademark pouty face and looked down at the floor. Her reaction totally shocked me. She stepped forward, rested her hands on my hips, leaned in, and bit my bottom lip in a rather erotic manner. My eyes flew open and noticed hers were open as well, smiling and gauging my reaction. She stepped away again and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," she said, and I realized it was the first thing out of her mouth tonight, besides her tongue. She opened the door and was headed out when she looked back at me. I was still leaning against the wall breathing heavily. She laughed. "You coming?" she asked, apparently not noticing the obvious innuendo.

"Pretty damn close," I responded, causing her to giggle. She reached for my hand and we walked out together.

**(Joanne POV)**

_Ok. That was like one of the greatest make out sessions of my life. She's good! And vocal, too, which is a huge turn on. I had managed to make the Maureen Johnson whimper._ _Damn, I'm good!_

We're walking down the street holding hands, heading I'm not quite sure where. Actually, I haven't got a damn clue. I look over and smile at Maureen, no longer caring where we're going, just as long as I'm with her.

Where we ended up completely surprised me. She's good at that. We had been walking along through a park when I noticed she was headed towards a blanket on the grass, with a box of pizza on it and a six-pack of Smirnoff Twisted Raspberry. I was stunned. Then I noticed the huge white building about 100 yards away. We sat on the blanket and music started to play throughout the area, but I was still confused about the building.

"Maureen, this is amazing. How did you pull this off? I can…I'm speechless."

"My friend Collins owed me a favor, so I asked him to come set this up while I came to get you and watch it until we got here." She seemed pretty pleased, as she well should be.

We sat on the blanket; legs crossed, and ate our pizza while slowly sipping the Smirnoffs. It started getting dark and a bit chilly. We finished eating the pizza and I threw away the box. I returned and sat down next to her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. She lay on her side, propped up on her elbow, and pulled me so that my back was flush against her front. It was then that I noticed why we were lying by this building. A movie was being projected onto the side of it. I also realized that what she had mentioned at my house on Tuesday was all happening at the same place. The movie, dinner, and park all in one. _Oh, how sweet is she!_ I lean my head back, and without really considering how she feels about PDA's, I kissed her; a silent thank you. She just smiled and snuggled closer to me.

The movie that was playing was Maid in Manhattan; cute, but I've already seen it. Needless to say, my thoughts were distracting me. Maureen had her hand resting on my stomach and was slowly drawing circles over my jacket. Soon her hand had worked it's way into my jacket and under my tank top, drawing the same circles, only now directly on my skin. I rolled over on my back so I could look at her, and still allow her hand to explore. The thought that we were in a park in public briefly crossed my mind, but it was dark so I didn't really care. I smiled up at her and raised my arms above my head. Maureen gook that opportunity to lean down and kiss my stomach, only once, just about my waist line. She came back up smiling and leaned down to kiss me full on the lips. I instantly granted her curious tongue access into my eagerly awaiting mouth. I ran my fingers through her gorgeous curls and pulled her closer. Her hair fell and sort of draped around us like curtains. _Just as I thought; gorgeous._ Her hair completely blocked out all of our surroundings. We were completely focused on one another.

After another steamy make out session and much wandering hands, the movie was long over and we decided to leave. It was already midnight after all. We folded up the blanket, grabbed the last Smirnoff, and left hand in hand. We talked all the way back to my apartment.

"Have you seen that move before?" I asked.

"Nope. What I saw of it was cute, but my distraction was much cuter." She winked at me.

"I'm sorry. I have it. We can finish it sometime if you want." I felt bad for making her miss the better half of the movie.

"Yeah right. Like we'll ever finish it. Face it, Jo, we'll always get distracted," she said with a laugh. I smiled at the new nickname.

"Yeah, you're probably right. The movie's good, but I'd much rather be distracted," I said teasingly, and leaned over to kiss her on the neck.

By this time we had made it back to my apartment building and were walking upstairs. I unlocked my door and went to go inside expecting Maureen to follow, but she didn't, much to my dismay. I wanted to get the show on the road, but if she wasn't ready, that's fine too. I looked back at her holding the blanket.

"Maureen, do you want to come in?" I asked. She looked a bit nervous. "Mo?"

"I…I'm just…" she stuttered.

"Maureen, what's wrong?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Maureen, it's ok if you're not ready. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I know it's your first time with a woman and that's scary. It's totally ok. No worries, ok?" I remember my first time and I was equally terrified. So I was being completely sincere. Sure, my libido hates me right now. But I'd much rather have my libido hate me than fuck up with I might have with Maureen.

"Thank you, Joanne. That makes me feel so much better. I'm usually not like this. Normally it's other people stopping me. I just don't want to mess this up. But I'm still sorry." She hugged me. I pulled her face away so she had to look at me.

"Maureen, don't be. It's perfectly ok. You have nothing to be sorry about. We'll do whatever you want whenever you want to, ok?" She smiled weakly, but nodded her agreement. I pulled her close to me again. "Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow?" She pulled away and smiled, kissing me.

"I'd love to." I smiled at her, puling her in for yet another delicious Maureen kiss. Only this one wasn't quite as short. She dropped the blanket and backed me up against the wall outside my apartment. This was different from before though. This was slow and caring and passionate. No hands wandered at all. Hers were braced against the wall and mine were wrapped loosely around her waist. I put everything into that kiss. Every bit of every emotion was poured into that kiss, and was 100 reciprocated. We pulled apart breathing rather heavily, and just held each other.

We decided to meet at the café right in between our two places at 9:30 the next morning. Before Maureen left, we kissed and hugged a bit more. I'm not sure which I like better. I think it's a toss up.

"Thank you for everything, Maureen. The date, the bear, the jacket, rose petals, everything. I cried when I read the note, by the way. But mostly, thank you for coming into my life. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You completely light up my life. I'm so happy when I'm with you, and when I'm not, I'm constantly thinking about you. I've never felt like this before. Ever. It's amazing. And I can only hope that I might do the same for you, eventually." I smiled sheepishly looking away. Maureen said nothing in return. She simply embraced me in the sweetest most extraordinary hug and I knew she felt the same way. She told me once that she has a hard time saying her feelings and is better at showing them.

"I can't wait to see you at breakfast. I already miss you and I'm still standing here talking to you." She smiled, and I noticed, by looking her in the eyes, that this whole vulnerable feeling is a fist for her. And suddenly I realized, I'd do anything in my power to protect her.

"Neither can I."

"I have to go now," she said reluctantly. "9:30 is too fuckin' early, ya know that!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it will be so worth it. I'll make sure of it." She smiled and kissed me once more. When she bent over to pick up the previously discarded blanket, I slapped her on the ass. She laughed and stood up straight again. I just smiled at her.

"Bye Joanne," she said, placing her left hand on my cheek and kissing the other gently. She turned and headed down the stairs.

"Bye baby," I said to her. She stopped when I said that, halfway down the stairs. Looking up at me, she smiled and blew me a kiss, before continuing down the steps and out the door. I'm hoping right now, that the tear I saw run down her cheek was a happy one. If it was anything like the one on my cheek now, it was that of pure bliss.

**A/N: Please review. I'm not quite sure where I want to take this right now. I have a couple of ideas, but they'd end up completely different. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVELATION**

**(Maureen POV)**

These past five weeks with Joanne have been amazing. The only thing we ever disagree on is who is paying for dinner, or what movie to watch. Believe it or not, we still haven't had sex. We were both pretty caught up in everything at first, but quickly realized that we could really mess everything up. So we cooled down a bit. We still see each other nearly everyday, whether we stay in, visit at work, or spend the night out.

Last night, Joanne took me to a movie and this little Italian restaurant. After dinner we came back to my place, turned on some music, and just sat on my couch cuddling. There were occasional stolen glances when the other wasn't looking, and a few shared kisses. But for the most part, we just sat there holding each other, eventually falling asleep. I woke up two hours later. It was 1:00 in the morning; luckily it was Saturday so neither one of us would have to work. I stood and carefully woke Joanne, just enough so she could walk.

"Joanne, honey, come on. Let's go get in bed."

"Mmm," was all I got for a response. I almost had to carry her down the hallway to my room. I helped her change into a pair of shorts and tank top of mine. She crawled into bed while I changed and turned off the light. I climbed into bed next to Joanne and scooted over next to her. She curled up next to me, intertwined our legs, laid her head on my chest and was instantly asleep. I kissed her forehead, wrapped my arms around her tightly, and was quickly asleep myself.

"Hi baby," Joanne kissed my forehead when she saw me start to stir.

"Mm…hi" I managed to get out through a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, now running her hands through my sleep tangled hair.

"Great. And you?"

"Excellent. I'm quite fond of waking up in your arms." She smiled and kissed me. I smiled and stretched, yawning yet again.

"Mmm. I have to go take a shower. Care to join me?" I asked cautiously. We could be naked and not do anything. We have self-control, don't we? We've made it five weeks after all. Joanne smiled at me and climbed out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. I heard her start the water and soon saw her face around the corner.

"You coming, baby? This is supposed to be your shower, you know." She smiled at me, winked, and retreated back into the already brewing steam. I stood and walked into the bathroom, somewhat grateful that she was already in the shower. It seemed to me, for some odd reason, that if we undressed each other, we'd get carried away easier. I stepped into the shower and nearly slipped on my ass. Joanne was facing me with her head tilted back and her eyes closed, rinsing out her hair. Now, this was not the first time I'd seen her topless. It was, however, the first time I'd seen her topless with water pouring down her toned body. It was like a vision. I just stood there watching her until she opened her eyes. She looked at me for a minute, blinking the water out of her eyes, then smiled. "See something you like?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh…ah…I…" was all I could get out. She stepped closer to me and kissed me. After a bit of a make out session, we washed each other and climbed out of the shower. Drying off, we redressed and went to my kitchen looking for something suitable for breakfast. While I was digging through the cupboards, Joanne came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. What she said next kinda shocked me.

"Baby, I want you to meet my parents. I've told them all about you and they're dying to meet you. Please, baby?" Then she pulled out her secret weapon. She started nibbling on my ear. Ah. That always gets me. I can't refuse her anything when she does that. She smiled when she heard me moan. "Is that a yes?" I just nodded. She thanked me and ran to call her parents, telling them to be at her place tomorrow night at 7:00. Now, I'm nervous. I've never been formally introduced to parents before. Plus, parents make me nervous. I feel like they're constantly judging me. Sizing me up to see if I'm good enough.

**(Joanne POV)**

My parents are going to be here any minute and I'm totally stressing out. I really think my parents are going to love Maureen. On the off chance that I might be wrong, I'm staying with her anyway. I don't care what they think. _I love her._ Whoa. That thought was like a revelation almost. I'd thought about it before, but that was while analyzing my feelings. That was different. This was like defending her almost. Just then, the object of my affection walked into the kitchen, looking stunning with a glass of wine in her right hand.

"You ok, Pookie?" she asked, approaching me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her gently on those gorgeous red lips. I pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you," I said bluntly, yet quietly. She flashed me the most radiant smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too." She pulled me closer and kissed me sweetly. As she pulled away, she rested her forehead against mine, but not for long. There was soon a knock on the door announcing my parents' arrival.

**A/N: I don't really care for this chapter a whole lot. It was kinda rushed and I pretty much just had to cut to the chase and pass time. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Sorry. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE FOLKS**

**(Joanne POV)**

Maureen leaned against the counter sipping her wine while I went to answer the door. It was like a stampede as soon as the door was cracked. My parents came bursting through like they hadn't seen me in years. In all actuality, it had been roughly three days. My mom grasped me tightly in what felt more like a chokehold than a hug. I looked over at Maureen and rolled my eyes, making her smile. Once my mom had moved on, my dad embraced me in a real hug.

"Hello baby," my dad said. I have always been a bit of a daddy's girl. He's always been very supportive of everything I've ever done, from law school to coming out. He's always said that if I'm happy, that's all that matters to him. If I'm happy, then he truly succeeded as a dad.

I walked over to Maureen and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Maureen. Maureen, these are my parents," I said, trying to judge their reactions.

"Nice to meet you both," Maureen said sincerely, shaking my mom's hand and being embraced in a huge daddy-like bear hug. She was kind of shocked at that. I could tell by how big her eyes got.

I somehow managed to get my mom and dad over to the table, while keeping Maureen in the kitchen to help me with dishing up dinner. She still looked pretty nervous, so I kissed her.

"Baby, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and remember I love you. They'll be gone before you know it." I smiled at her reassuringly. I kissed her again and told her I love her once more before taking food to my parents with her hot on my heels. As soon as we started to eat, the dreaded interrogation began. Luckily, it was my dad first.

"So, Maureen, Joanne told us you're a performance artist. How long have you been on stage?" he asked politely. At least it wasn't a horribly personal question first. Nevertheless, I held her hand under the table, silently reassuring her.

"Well, I've been performing all my life. When I was little I used to put on singing shows for my parents and I was on stage by probably 4th grade. I did as many school plays and musicals as I possibly could. Unfortunately, I haven't had much success with auditions since high school, so I turned to protesting. I'm not afraid to speak my mind in front of even a huge group of people, so it kind of felt right. Not only do I get to speak my mind, but I also get to sing, which is my true passion. Protesting doesn't pay the bills, but that's what day jobs are for, ya know." She smiled at them and took a sip of wine. I squeezed her hand and winked when she looked at me.

"So what exactly do you do to pay the bills?" my mom asked snidely. It was almost as if she was suggesting that Maureen is inadequate or incapable of taking care of herself.

"I'm one of two assistant managers at a bookstore a couple blocks from my house. And, occasionally, if that job's not cutting it, I bartend. I'd bartend full-time if it wasn't so exhausting. And plus, if I bartend at night, then mine and Joanne's schedules conflict really bad and we don't hardly get to see each other. Right now, they're practically perfect." With my parents both being attorneys, she knew that they'd maybe have a bit of a problem with her bartending, but she figured its better to have them know from her rather than find out another way.

"That's excellent. So I take it you like what you do for a living?" my dad asked, pulling his fork from his mouth.

"I really do. Don't get me wrong; there are some very bad days, and certainly more glamorous jobs. But doing this still leaves plenty of time for me to spend, undistracted, with Joanne. And I can get the occasional protest in."

"So, why Joanne?" This came from my mom, of course. Shit. Now she's going to be sizing Maureen up to all the men she wants me to be with.

"Well, Mrs. Jefferson, to be perfectly honest, and as cliché as it is, I knew there was something special about her the moment I laid eyes on her. There was just something different about her. I don't know if it was her warm eyes, or her inviting smile, or what exactly." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and squeezed her hand. "She's the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. She's witty, smart, beautiful inside and out, independent, passionate, and knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. She stands up for herself and her beliefs like no one I've ever seen. Her love for life is amazing and her laughter is completely contagious. She's so easy to talk to and a great listener. She gives the most amazing advice and is always there when you need her most. She knows me better than anyone and still accepts and cares for me; flaws and all. I can't think of one single flaw of hers, and even if I could, it wouldn't matter. To me, she's perfect, and I love her more than life itself." She kind of bowed her head feeling a bit vulnerable, I think. Tears were streaming down my cheeks by this point. No one has ever said anything like that about me. She reached over and wiped away my tears with her thumbs, and I smiled weakly at her.

"I love you," was all I could manage to get out.

My mom seemed pretty satisfied by her answer and seemed a little ashamed of her previous hostility. She stood and started to clear the table. My dad quickly followed suit, giving Maureen and me some privacy. The two of us walked into the living room and I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much, Maureen. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Thank you so much for coming into my life." I just held her as close as possible, never wanting let go.

"I love you too, Joanne." I could feel tears on my shoulder now. I pulled away and lovingly kissed away her tears. We were standing there smiling at each other when my parents walked in the room.

We all decided to watch a movie and my dad and Maureen finally picked Murder By Numbers. My mom and dad sat on the couch while Maureen sat on my lap in the recliner.

By the time the movie was over, my mom and Maureen had both dozed off to sleep. My dad stood and proceeded to wake my mom while I attempted to wake Sleeping Beauty. She woke up surprisingly quickly and got up off my lap. We walked my parents to the front door and thanked them for coming. Maureen gave my mom a hug and my dad a kiss on the cheek and said that she was pleased to meet them. I hugged both of them goodbye and closed the door behind them. I had barely shut and locked the door when my back was pushed up against the wall and Maureen's lips were on mine. Her hands were madly running through my hair and mine were quickly sliding her shirt up, dragging my fingers over her flat stomach.

**(Maureen POV)**

Joanne was very quickly removing my shirt while I started to unbutton hers, kissing her the entire time. She somehow managed to get away from the wall and started leading me to her bedroom. We were so caught up in each other we didn't even notice the pictures that we knocked off the wall, or the glass that shattered all over the floor. We were randomly pushing each other up against the wall, kissing the entire way down the hall to her room. She pushed me up against her door and kissed me fiercely before opening the door carefully so I didn't fall backwards. Once we were in her room, things changed. It was no longer fierce, but just as passionate. Joanne walked over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and kissed me. I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, pouring all the love I have for her into it. We slowly removed the last of each other's clothes, getting distracted by loving kisses every now and then. Joanne picked me up, rather gracefully I might add, and carried me to her bed and laid down next to me. I grabbed her arm pulling her on top of me. She leaned down to kiss me and teasingly ran just her fingertips from my hips up my sides. I quivered at her gentle touch and traced my hands down her back, memorizing every curve. She was now kissing along my collarbone and down my chest to my stomach. The feeling I was experiencing was unreal. It was like pleasure, pain, love, want and anticipation all in one. Need.

I was coming down from a high like nothing I'd ever experienced, and was aware of Joanne's kisses back up my body. Still trying to catch my breath I pulled Joanne up to me for a mind-boggling kiss. I rolled her over so I was now on top and I began to kiss her as she had done to me. I was so nervous at first, having no clue really what to do, except what I like done to me. My nerves were quickly gone, however, when I heard the sounds Joanne was making. She was able to tell me what was good and what was better without uttering a single word. Her moans made everything disappear and suddenly the only important thing was pleasing her.

I crawled, cat-like, up and lay next to Joanne. No words were dais. We lay there watching each other, gently caressing sensitive areas, and exchanging small kisses. That didn't last very long though, as our libidos couldn't take much more. It was like we had to get out five weeks of passion and sexual frustration out in one night. Completely spent, a few rounds later, we fell asleep tightly entangled together.

**(Joanne POV)**

The next morning, I awoke to the most beautiful sight. Maureen was sound asleep curled up around me like I was a living body pillow. Her arm was draped over my stomach, one of her ivory colored legs was between mine, and her head was on my shoulder. I lay there for a while just watching her sleep, falling more in love with her with every passing second. After about half an hour, I decided I needed a shower. I carefully slipped out of Maureen's grasp, trying not to wake her. She whimpered a bit at the sudden cold, but remained asleep. I walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. I turned on the hot water and climbed in. I was so into my relaxing shower that I didn't hear the door or notice the shower curtain open. I jumped and screamed when I felt arms snake around my waist. Maureen just laughed at me and kissed my shoulder.

"I missed holding you, so I decided to join you. I hope you don't mind," Maureen said apologetically still kissing my wet skin.

"Not at all. I tried to be quiet, but in a way, I'm glad you woke up," I winked at her. She grinned menacingly and the next thing I knew, she was on her knees in front of me doing things I've only dreamed about. I slid down the wall and sat next to her, the water pouring on us was no longer very warm. We climbed out of the shower together and she wrapped the only towel around me.

"I'll go grab you one from the dryer," I said.

"No, I'll go get it. You stay here." She kissed me and walked out of the bathroom bare ass naked. We have that in common. I heard her singing as she walked down the hallway followed by a scream.

"FUCK!" she yelled. I ran to see what had happened and was shocked. She was sitting on the floor with he back against the wall. There was blood everywhere and it seemed to be coming from her foot.

"Baby, what happened?" I asked, running to her side, not caring that I dropped my towel.

"I stepped on a fuckin' piece of glass. It's still in my foot," she was almost crying now, but not quite. She's so strong. I looked up and saw that a couple of pictures were missing from the wall, and vaguely remember the sound of glass breaking last night on our passionate trip down the hallway.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. It was so hard for me to keep it tame! I wanted to write this whole racy scene, but figured I might get in trouble. So this will have to do. Enjoy! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OUCH**

**(Joanne POV)**

I got Maureen to the hospital as quickly as possible so they could get the glass out and get her stitched up. We must have been a sight; here Maureen is, limping into the hospital with a bloody bandage around her foot, and I'm the one in panic mode.

They had me fill out Maureen's basic information while the doctor went to examine her injury. I got to some questions that I wasn't quite sure about, so I went into Maureen's room and sat with her while she filled them out; not even paying attention to the doctor. He put some sort of ointment on the cut, and I thought Maureen was going to go through the roof, and take me with her. She screamed almost as loud as when she stepped on the glass in the first place, making me jump and grab onto her hand, as if it was me that the doctor was dealing with. Besides the fact that my baby was in pain, I was almost grateful for the disruption of silence. Plus, me jumping caused Maureen to laugh hysterically, which is always adorable, even if it is at my own expense.

When the doctor finally finished, he took Maureen's papers out to the nurse's station so I could stay with her. Maureen, being the stubborn woman that she is, was immediately up and trying to walk, testing to see how much pressure she could stand. I, of course, was trying to get her cute ass back in the bed. I'm always getting her into bed in one-way or another. But she wouldn't listen to me; she wanted to keep walking. I just laughed at her and walked out to the nurse's station to see when she'd be released, not noticing the nurse that walked into her room.

After much questioning, I found out Maureen had to sign a paper and was then free to leave, so I went to tell her the good news.

"…Start by admitting from cradle to grave isn't that long a stay. Life is a cabaret…" I sang quietly to myself while returning to her room. But as I looked up expecting to see Maureen alone, I was stopped in my tracks. Maureen was flirting with some hooch of a nurse.

"Where'd you get this necklace? It's gorgeous," I heard her say while sliding her fingertips along the necklace. I stood around the corner regaining my composure before announcing my presence.

"Baby, the nurses said you just have to sign a paper and we can go," I said while walking over to her and kissing her, making sure Nurse Betty, or whatever the hell her name was, saw. I normally don't have a huge jealousy problem, but Maureen knew I was right outside the door. She didn't, however, know tat I had seen the whole situation. Well, almost the whole thing, except for when I was regaining my composure. But what could have possibly happened in those ten seconds that could right her wrong?

**(Maureen POV)**

The entire way to my house was excruciatingly awkward, but I didn't know why. Joanne was acting really strange ever since she came back from the nurse's station. I don't remember doing anything wrong. I talked to that one nurse, but that was completely innocent. Joanne wouldn't have read more into that than what really happened would she? She's more rational than that. She knows I had a flirting problem in the past, but that's just it; past. I love her. I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

When we got to my apartment, Joanne went straight to my bedroom and shut the door rather loudly. I grabbed a drink and sighed, dreading what I might see upon entering the room, but hobbled in anyway. The sight almost broke my heart because I figured it was my fault, although I didn't know why. Joanne was sitting up against my headboard clinging to my pillow for dear life, and she seemed to be crying. I set my drink down and slowly approached her, testing the waters almost. I sat down on the bed in front of her and rubbed her jean-clad shin. She pulled her leg away quickly which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Nothing but more sobs.

"Joanne, did I do something wrong? I hate to see you crying, and if I'm the cause, I want to know how I can fix it. Jo, please talk to me," I was now all but begging. Her mood instantly changed to anger.

"What do you expect me to say, Maureen? You were flirting with that slut of a nurse," she yelled. I must have looked really shocked because she quickly followed with, "Yeah. I saw you. Don't try to hide it, Maureen. I know what you did. I saw the whole thing." I knew that was a lie, because had she seen the whole thing, she'd have know that I was completely innocent.

"_Where'd you get this necklace? It's gorgeous."_

"_Thank you. I got it from a little jewelry shop near Jefferson Park a couple days ago. It was pretty expensive though."_

"_Oh, I don't care how much it costs. I have to get one for my girlfriend. She'll absolutely love it."_

_In walked Joanne…_

"Joanne, it wasn't like that. I was just asking her a question."

"Bull shit. I saw you laughing with her and touching her necklace. That's exactly what you do when you flirt with me." She was now walking back down the hallway rather quickly with me limping behind.

"Joanne, baby, please. You have to believe me. It wasn't like that. You can even ask Sarah." _Oops._

"Oh, so you know her name too? You know what, Maureen, I'm sick of yelling right now. We both need time to calm down. I'll call you later and we can discuss this rationally." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short and took me a couple days to get posted. I'm in the middle of moving, so I'm afraid chapter updates might become a tiny bit more spaced out. I will have the next chapter up very soon though. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**MAKEUP OR BREAKUP**

**(Joanne POV)**

I left Maureen's place and wandered in a daze for nearly three hours. Somehow, I managed to find myself in places that were all significant to me because of Maureen. I was walking through a park when I noticed it was 'The Movie Park,' as we fondly refer to it now. I sat on the grass where we had laid that first time, and every time since then, and just cried. I cried because of what she had done; flirted with the nurse. I cried because of what I had done; accused her, yelled at her, and just left without even telling her goodbye. And finally, I cried because I love her more than anything in the world, and I left without telling her. _I'd die without you,_ I thought, hoping that somehow, she'd know what I was thinking.

I eventually decided that I should go home and call her so I could apologize for being a bitch about everything. I would have rather just gone to her apartment, but I didn't know if she'd really care to see me. I walked into my apartment and was surprised yet intrigued to see a black velvet box on my counter, along with a note. I opened the box first, revealing the most gorgeous gold necklace I'd ever seen. Next, I read the note. I got tears in my eyes when I saw Maureen's handwriting.

_POOKIE, _

_I'M SO SORRY ABOUT EARLIER. I'M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT NURSE. I CAN SEE HOW YOU COULD SEE THAT AS FLIRTING, BUT I PROMISE IT WASN'T. BABY, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD, AND I'D NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT YOU. I'D DIE WITHOUT YOU. I WAS JUST TELLING THE NURSE HOW GORGEOUS THE NECKLACE WAS, ASKING WHERE SHE GOT IT, AND SAYING I HAD TO GET YOU ONE. I THOUGHT IT WAS PERFECT; THE MOST GORGEOUS NECKLACE FOR THE MOST GORGEOUS WOMAN. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, JOANNE, AND I'M SO SORRY I HURT YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME._

_ALL MY LOVE,_

_MAUREEN_

_P.S. – LISTEN TO THE SONG IN THE CD PLAYER. I LOVE YOU, BABY!_

I was crying freely by the time I finished the note. I stuck it on the bridge with a heart-shaped magnet and walked into the living room so I could listen to this song. I started crying harder when I heard the opening notes to the song, recognizing it immediately.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

By the time the song ended, I was curled up around a pillow on my couch, crying hysterically. Finally able to pull myself together, I stood and walked to my room to call Maureen. I never actually made the call, though, because she was already there. Asleep in my bed, curled up with my pillow, was the love of my life. She's so damn cute. She can melt my heart even in her sleep. I quietly approached the bed, and slowly crawled in with her. I scooted up behind her getting as close as possible, spooning myself against her. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered my love for her in her ear, before quickly falling asleep.

I awoke what must have been two hours later to the sound of Maureen crying. I opened my eyes and saw here just laying there looking at me, crying her eyes out.

"You…came…home," she managed to get out through sobs. I knew that by 'home' she didn't actually mean to my apartment, but to her.

"Baby, I'll always come home. I love you so much." Now I was crying.

"I love you too, Pookie." And with that she leaned over and kissed me passionately. I could tell from the kiss alone just how much she really did love me, and I hoped I was conveying the same message. From the kiss, I could also tell that this was going to be a very long, passion-filled night.

**A/N: So, the song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank and it shows their relationship so well that I just had to put it in here. Sorry these past two chapters have been so short. The next one will be quite long though. Yay. Anyway, enjoy. And please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. I'm so sorry this update took a little bit longer. The chapter is rather long to make up for it though. It's a bit more vivid than previous chapters, but not too bad. I like it, and I hope you all do too!**

**WITH JOANNE, IT'S AMAZING**

**(Maureen POV)**

It's been quite a while since the whole nurse-flirting fiasco, and things have been great. Both Joanne and I have made it a point to work on our weaknesses; me with my minimal flirting and her with her minor jealousy. Things are working out great. We've both become more open with PDA's, which we weren't really lacking in before. But it's different now. Before it was almost like proving to ourselves that we were ok with our sexuality because we could hold hands in public. Now, we kiss, hug, whatever, because we truly love each other and want the world to know. Besides, everyone else does those things, so us both being women shouldn't be anyone's business.

Surprisingly enough, however, Joanne has a tendency to get a little carried away at times. She likes to stand behind me and kiss my neck because she knows exactly the effect it has on me. One time, we were standing in line at the supermarket surrounded by a little boy with his mom, and an elderly lady, who obviously did not approve of us. Anyway, I had just finished placing all of our groceries on the counter and was standing there playing peek-a-boo with the boy, when Joanne decided to do some playing the grown-up way. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and started kissing my neck. I, of course, placed my hands over hers and tilted my head to the side to allow her better access. She slowly moved her hands to my stomach and pulled me back into her, while pushing her hips forward to meet my ass. She very quietly moaned at the sudden forceful contact. It wasn't really that part that I minded, though. It was more when her right hand moved to cup my jean-clad mound and she licked up my neck to my ear, that I started to panic. I, somehow, managed to turn in her arms so I was facing her. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and mouthed "later" to her. The elderly woman behind us actually went to another line at the sight of two women kissing. Heaven forbid. When I turned back around, the little boy was just smiling at us. Joanne had loosely wrapped her arms around me again and was resting her chin on my shoulder. That little boy made me melt right then because he tugged on his mom's shirtsleeve to get her attention.

"Mommy," he said. She looked at him. He then pointed at us with his tiny hand and said, "Pretty." His mom looked up at us and smiled, tussling his hair. We just smiled back at the two of them.

We took the groceries back to Joanne's place talking about the little boy the entire way. When we got there, however, the boy and the groceries were instantly forgotten, as our passion from before returned with a vengeance. Let's just say that, now, among many other things, Joanne's table is broken in.

Anyway, enough talk about our sex-capades for now. I'm going to sneak over to Joanne's office during my break from work today and have lunch with her. I don't get to do that often enough.

I went into the back of the bookstore so I could clock out when Barry approached me. He's a new assistant manager that was hired two weeks ago. As soon as he started work, he was badgering me to go out with him. I've told him no on countless occasions but he won't lay off. I've even told him that gay and have a girlfriend, but he still doesn't listen.

"Hi Barry," I said politely when he walked up.

"Hey Maureen. Do you want to go to lunch with me?" he asked.

"I can't. I'm going to go have lunch with my girlfriend."

"Come on, Maureen. Give me a chance," he said, grabbing my wrist.

"Barry, I said no. I'm gay. Even if I didn't have a girlfriend, I wouldn't go out with you. Now let me go." I tried to get free but he only held me tighter.

"I could change that, you know," he said, pushing me up against the wall and kissing my neck roughly. I leaned back and bashed my forehead against his, which finally stopped him. He backed away with his hands on his head.

"Fuck you, Maureen."

I quickly left the room and all but ran to Joanne's office, stopping for food on the way. Once out of the elevator, I walked quickly to the door marked 'Joanne Jefferson,' and knocked. It sounded like she was on the phone so I waited patiently for her to allow me in.

"Come in," I heard her say, sounding distracted. I stepped into her office and shut the door without looking at her. When I finally made eye contact with her, I immediately began to cry.

"Mr. Morris, I'll have to call you back," she said banging up the phone and walking over to me, crossing the office in three strides. I set the food on the couch as she pulled me into a tight, loving hug. I cried on her shoulder and she held me tighter with each sob. She ran her hands along my back and in my hair comfortingly. When she felt me start to calm down, she pulled away from me a bit, looked at me and wiped away my tears with her soft thumbs.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," I said, brushing off her shoulder, trying to make the tears and mascara disappear. She just smiled then looked concerned.

"It's ok. What's wrong, baby? Why were you crying?" She pulled me over to the couch and we sat down, her holding me close, like a little kid.

"Well, it's the guy at my work," I said hesitantly. I quickly regretted how I said it, because I felt her stiffen. "I didn't do anything, Joanne. I want you to know that. It was all him." I instantly felt her relax.

"What happened?" She started to softly stroke my hair.

"He, um…well for the past two weeks he's been constantly asking me out. I've told him tons of times that I'm gay and I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. I even told him that even if, IF, I was single, I still wouldn't go out with him." Joanne just held me closer, urging me to continue. "Today, I went to clock out and he cornered me. When I told him I wouldn't have lunch with him, he grabbed my wrist. And when I told him I'm gay, he said, 'I can change that.'" I stopped talking because I was crying again. Joanne kissed me reassuringly and I continued. "Then he, um, he…" I cleared my throat. "He pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. He started touching me, but I smacked his head and ran." I was crying again, and Joanne just rocked me until my sobs slowed and finally stopped. She pulled away a little and fixed my makeup, wiping the tears and mascara streaks from my cheeks.

"Maureen, listen to me. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. I'll do anything I can. But, tell me, did he hurt you?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Not really. I mean, my wrists might be bruised, but I'm ok." I was shaking, so Joanne held me tighter. "Jo, I don't know what I'm going to do. I love my job, but I don't know if I can keep working with that slime ball. I have seniority, but I don't know if they'll believe me over him." I looked her in the eyes, feeling vulnerable and scared.

"Baby, I know how much you love your job. I completely understand that. We can take legal action if you want. I'm not sure how far we'd get. But maybe the best thing to do here is just quit." She was a bit hesitant when she said that last part.

"I know you're right, honey, but I don't know. I love my job. I'm good at it. I'm scared of him, though. If hitting hadn't worked, I don't know if I could have stopped him. I'm scared of how far he may go. I don't know what he may do to me, or if he may go as far as to hurt you. I could never live with myself knowing I got you hurt. But protesting doesn't provide a check. If I quit, I'll have no money for rent." I bowed my head.

"So move in with me," Joanne said nonchalantly. My head shot up in shock. I just stuttered unintelligently.

"Jo, but…are you sure? Oh my God!" I was thrilled. "Baby, are you positive?"

"Maureen, I love you more than anything, and I would love for you to move in with me. Not only would I get to see you whenever I want, you'd also be safe." She was smiling and I knew she was being sincere. I hugged her as tightly as possible trying to show her how grateful I was. "So, are you going to go back to work today or what?" she asked me, still hugging me tightly.

"Um, I think I'm going back just to tell them I'm quitting, but I'm not going to finish my shift. I can't just leave them high and dry though." I smiled at her.

"Would you like me to go with you? We can go right now if you want. I can take the rest of the day off and since it's Friday, we can move you in this weekend. Sound good?" She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Joanne, you are so amazing. I love you so much." I kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too, baby. Just let me get my stuff together and we can go." She stood and walked over to her desk, straightening some papers and placing them in her briefcase. She walked back over to me and kissed me passionately, pushing me up against the closed door. We finally pulled apart for air after much groping and fondling, and walked out the door, completely forgetting the food.

**(Joanne POV)**

We walked all the way to the bookstore hand in hand, discussing what all of hers to put in our apartment.

When we got to the bookstore, Maureen froze just outside the door. I immediately turned her to face me and pulled her into a deep kiss. I leaned back from the kiss so I could look her in the eyes.

"Honeybear, I'm right here, ok? I'll be with you the entire time. He's not going to hurt you, or me I promise. All you have to do is go in there and say you quit because of problems with a co-worker. That's it. I won't leave your side, ok? I swear. When you're done we can go to lunch or home or whatever you want." I hugged her tightly and kissed her neck, before pulling away and leading her into the store.

We walked into the store holding hands, looking for her boss. She said he was probably in the backroom, so we headed in that direction. Suddenly, Maureen stopped dead in her tracks. I glanced up and noticed Maureen was staring at a man behind a counter, and was beginning to shake. I leaned over to her so my lips were right by her ear.

"I love you, baby. I'm right here." I squeezed her hand and felt her relax. We continued on our way back to her boss.

Her boss, being a woman, was completely understanding of the whole situation. She asked Maureen to stay, but understood when she turned down the offer. I'm so proud of her. She has overcome another demon in her life and I'm so glad I was by her side.

We were headed back out of the store and the man from behind the counter, obviously Barry, confronted her yet again. Good Lord, does this prick not get the message that she's taken? Maybe he needs proof. As he was walking up to Maureen, I stepped behind her, wrapped my arms possessively around her waist, and started kissing her neck.

"Who's this, Maureen?" he asked rudely. "Did you go out and hire someone to be your girlfriend to prove a point?" He smiled at his degrading comment. He pissed me off so bad, I was afraid I'd castrate him right there I few didn't leave soon. Before Maureen could even respond, I piped in.

"Fuck you! Do you really have nothing better to do with your life than assault women?" I was pissed, and when he didn't respond I added, "Well, then you don't belong behind a counter, you belong behind bars!" With that, I grabbed Maureen's hand and led her out to the store, praying we would never have to return.

Neither one of us were really hungry after the huge scene I had just created, so we just went to Maureen's place to start packing her things. We went through old photo albums and tried on various articles of clothing for hours. Maureen had pulled something black and shiny from her closet and with a wicked laugh, retreated into the bathroom. I sat on her bed bewildered. Maureen reentered her bedroom donning a very tight cat suit; black leather from head to toe. I swear to God my heart stopped. She was gorgeous. Her long curly hair was sporting cute cat ears, her lips were painted crimson; her color. Every perfect curve of her body: her breasts, her hips, her ass her thighs, were all accentuated beautifully by the leather. She was wearing black, knee length boots that hugged her calves tightly. She was smiling wickedly and walking towards me, moves of a panther, eyes of a predator. How did I get so lucky? She's the most perfect creature on this earth and she's all mine. I decided then to show her my appreciation.

Earlier, the food had been forgotten. Turns out, we at each other for lunch…and dinner!

**(Maureen POV)**

I love my cat suit. It was the first thing I bought with my first paycheck from the bookstore. Apparently, Joanne loves it too, judging by the priceless look on her face. She looks like she could devour me right then and there. _I hope she does eat me! _I thought to myself, smiling wickedly. Sex with Joanne is amazing. She's so passionate about everything. Every kiss, every move, every lick is filled with love. She's the most amazing lover I've ever had, and I can only hope I'm even have as good as she is.

I was walking toward her slowly, almost teasingly, just watching her. She started to fidget, not able to hold still at all. She was grasping the bed comforter as if it would help, which it obviously didn't. I liked my lips slowly and before I knew what was happening, she was kissing me. I didn't even realize she stood up. She was wild, placing her hands on my ass and pulling me closer to her. I deepened the kiss, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I wanted to become part of her; if only that was possible. She got my cat suit off in record time. I didn't even know it was gone. I slid Joanne's jacket off her shoulders, slowing our pace drastically. Reaching out, I grabbed a hold of her tie and pulled her to me, our lips mere inches apart. Just looking at Joanne's half-lidded, passion-filled eyes, turned me on. Her deep brown eyes are like a window into her soul. She shows every emotion without even realizing it. Pain, anger, bliss, ecstasy, happiness, rage, sadness are all sown in these near-black pools. Not able to stand the anticipation any longer, I kissed her as if my life depended on it. Her hands were pulling me to her, leaving me little room to work. I loosened her tie and pulled it over her head, loathing the mere seconds our lips lost contact. I began to kiss from her jaw down her neck, to her pulse point, licking it sexily. Slowly, I unbuttoned her white shirt, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin. I slid the shirt off her shoulders and quickly knelt in front of her so I could remove her pants. Unbuttoning them, I hooked my fingers in the belt loops and slowly pulled them down, and helped her out of them. I slowly slid my palms from her knees up her thighs, and traced my fingers over her black thong. Looking up into her eyes, I leaned into her and removed her last remaining article of clothing with my teeth. I placed my hands on her hips and she laced her fingers through my hair. Leaning in, I kissed, licked, and gently bit the area right below her belly button. Judging by her moans and grinding motions, I'm guessing she liked it.

Still on my knees, I pushed Joanne onto my bed, braced on her elbows with her legs, slightly spread, dangling over the edge. I wrapped my arms under her legs and gently blew on her center. She moaned rather loudly at the sudden rush of cold air. I leaned in and licked, tasting her. It was a slow, tantalizing lick. She tastes so good. Rubbing her thighs, my mouth alternated between licking, sucking, biting, and entering her; all the things I knew would bring her the most pleasure. Joanne had grabbed the comforter and was moving and moaning wildly. I had managed to bring her to her climax, but I kept going, wanting her to come once more.

"Maureen…shit…I'm…ah," she screamed, not even able to finish her sentence, as her second orgasm hit. I crawled up her body kissing her torso and breasts as I went. She was still panting but I kissed her anyway, letting her taste herself on my lips and tongue. Slowly pulling away, I kissed her shoulder and cuddled up next to her.

"Holy fuck," she sighed, still regaining her breath. "Where the hell did you learn that shit?" She kissed me softly. I smiled at her.

"I had a good teacher," I winded. She almost blushed, but I knew she was confident in her work. She was kissing her way down my body, paying particular attention to certain erogenous zones.

"Now, it's my turn," she said, dipping her head between my legs as her tongue eagerly entered me.

**(Joanne POV)**

Maureen and I had been dozing off and on for probably two hours when I decided I needed a drink. I crawled out of bed, and headed down the hall, nearly tripping on everything that we had left earlier. I felt a little strange walking around her place naked, but was too horny to really give a damn.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and began to guzzle it, not hearing Maureen walk in. She kissed me and took a drink of my water. I looked her up and down, completely admiring her gorgeous body. I took the bottle and set it on the counter, kissing her passionately. I had a plan and she was never gonna forget it. I pushed her back up against the wall and ran my hands over her body. Kissing down her neck, I licked down between her perfect breasts to her belly button. I kissed and licked the area just above where hair was supposed to be. I looked up at her and pulled her away from the wall a couple feet. Giving her one last kiss on her belly, I turned her around and pushed her so her feet were planted and her hands were braced her against the wall, legs spread a bit. I kissed the small of her back before going lower and licking the bud of nerves, making Maureen moan. I continued to lick and suck relentlessly, wanting to bring her ultimate pleasure. I could tell she was close by the moans and panting, so I finally decided to push her over the edge. I pushed two fingers inside her while simultaneously flicking my tongue over her. That brought on one of the most extreme orgasms I had ever witnessed. I have them that strong frequently, thanks to Maureen. And I can't speak for her previous partners, but I'm pretty sure it's one of the best she's ever had.

She turned around and slid down the wall, still panting. I scooted up next to her and just held her close.

"God I love you," I heard her whisper in the dark.

"I love you too, baby," I said, kissing her forehead.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally an update! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been super busy with moving. Sorry! I don't really care for this chapter, but what are ya gonna do, ya know!**

**INDEPENDENCE DAY**

**(Maureen POV)**

July 4th was always a fun day for my family when I was little. My two older brothers would take me to breakfast then to a parade and to buy fireworks. I always loved it. Seeing all the horses and floats in the parades, and being allowed to pick out my own fireworks was so fun. My favorite part of the day, however, was getting to pile in the back of our truck and head to a park for the city's fireworks. We would load the bed of the truck full with blankets and pillows, and all pile in. That was when my family got along as a whole, and what my fondest memories are of. Now it's time to make some new memories.

Joanne and I were cuddling on our couch one evening watching some television show when I got the urge to chat, not an uncommon thing for me.

"Hey Pookie?" I said, sitting up and facing her.

"Hmm?" she hummed, more than said.

"When you were little, did your family ever do anything for the fourth of July?" She got the cutest confused look on her face. I do admit, my question came from out of nowhere as it was only the middle of June. But if it wasn't a big deal to her before, I want to surprise her and make it a big deal now.

"Um, well it was never really a huge deal for us. My parents were too busy to take me to parades or anything, and seeing as I am an only child, siblings couldn't either. It was pretty much just another day for us. Mom and Dad wouldn't go to the office, but they stayed home and worked. Why? Was it a big deal for you?" she asked me, still rather confused.

"Well, it was never huge in the independence aspect, but my family always spent the day together. We went to parades and fireworks with each other, sometimes just us, but sometimes with neighborhood friends." I didn't want this to sound like I was rubbing this in her face. I had to figure out how to turn this around. "Tell you what, Baby. How about we spend the day, just the two of us, doing what I did as a kid? Does that sound good?" I asked, hoping that she'd say yes. It would be fun, but I was going to make it romantic, too.

"Sure, Honeybear. I'd love to spend the day with you," she said smiling while leaning in to kiss me.

I moaned quietly into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. I lightly slid my hands under the back of her Harvard t-shirt, caressing the small of her back. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, and I whimpered as I felt her teeth graze the inside of my lip, gently yet firmly. My hands traveled her back before finding their way beneath the waistband of her very short shorts, and coming to rest on her firm ass. Joanne moaned lightly while moving her arms from around my neck to between us, so she could tease my breasts. I wasn't wearing a bra beneath my t-shirt, so I could feel every tantalizing movement of her slender fingers. I arched my back, pushing my breasts further into her hands, as my own hands began gently kneading her ass. She began rocking in my lap, forcing our most sensitive girly regions together. I nearly lost all self-control. I ravaged her mouth with my own as my hands slid up her back, removing her shirt. Instead of returning to her luscious lips, my mouth immediately found her perfect breasts, exploring them feverishly. She moaned and arched her breasts further into my wanting mouth, while continuing to tweak and tease my own. She took my shirt off slowly, her hands quickly making their way back to my chest. Joanne slid off my lap onto the floor in front of me, sliding her hands along my sides. Leaning forward, she began to kiss my stomach, quickly slipping my shorts off as well. Still kissing and licking my stomach, she began to stroke my thighs, spreading my legs apart. I laced my fingers through her short, dark hair as she leaned down and began kissing my inner thighs. She was still stroking my legs, rubbing her thumbs in light circles, working her way closer to my center with her mouth. Joanne licked, sucked, and probed with her tongue like she was never going to see me again. She was relentless making me come quickly. She stood up, replaced her shirt, kissed me fiercely, and headed to the bedroom.

I just sat there on the couch, completely naked, sweating and panting, trying to regain some form of thought process. Once I was breathing normal, I redressed, and walked to our room, wondering why Joanne left so quickly. What I saw was completely shocking. Joanne was lying on our bed, totally naked, sucking on her left index finger, while her right hand was pumping furiously between her gorgeous legs. _Oh my God! Jo is masturbating. That's so hot! _I knew she did, well, used to anyway. But I'd never seen her do it. A part of me was a bit huffy thinking I wasn't enough for her. But then again, I did it while she was at work, so I couldn't get too mad. Seeing her ride her fingers was a turn on like nothing I'd ever imagined, and believe me, I imagine a lot. She was so gorgeous how her back was arched and her hips were bucking wildly against the welcome intruders.

As I stood there watching Joanne, my hands began to stray to my own pleasure spots. Just as I began touching myself, Joanne came with a scream. I couldn't stand it anymore. She still had her eyes closed and her fingers inside her, so I approached her silently. I bent over her and kissed her gently, announcing my presence. She smiled, keeping her eyes closed as I crawled on top of her. I began kissing my way down her perfect body and soon had my face buried deeply between her legs.

**(Joanne POV)**

I awoke on the fourth of July as the sun's rays appeared through our bedroom window. I glanced at the clock noticing it was barely after seven. I rolled over reaching for Maureen, only to find her missing. I yawned crawling out of bed, and went searching for my love. I found her in the living room, fully dressed, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Hey Baby," I said kissing her neck softly. "What are you doing up already?"

"I just wanted to make sure I'm prepared for today." She smiled and shifted on the couch so she could face me. "Now go get ready or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"For breakfast, silly. Now go." She smiled and kissed me, shooing me back into our bedroom. I laughed and went to go get dressed.

Maureen and I ate breakfast in a park with about 200 other people. Soon after, we were sitting on a blanket on the side of a street watching a parade. I was having a blast spending the day with Maureen, watching her face light up with each new activity.

It was 9:30 that evening before we headed out to a park to watch the fireworks. We laid a huge blanket out in a secluded area of the park so we could have some privacy.

Just before the fireworks were set to begin, I began touching and kissing Maureen. I lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, undoing her jeans. I had them down around her ankles before she said anything.

"Pookie, if you don't stop, you're gonna make me miss the fireworks," she half complained, half moaned.

"Baby, I have a feeling you're about to see fireworks like nothing you've ever witnessed," I said suggestively, smiling at her before lowering my head.

As we walked home that night, I noticed someone following us. He was behind us until we were within a couple blocks of our apartment. I caught a glimpse of his face once as he passed under a street light. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place him for the life of me.

**A/N: I'll try to have another update ASAP. Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
